The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an AD conversion device, and, for example, to a semiconductor device and an AD conversion device that convert an analog signal into a digital signal.
AD converters (ADCs) for converting an analog signal into a digital signal are widely used in various apparatuses and systems. For example, in a drive control device of a brushless DC motor, three-phase signals for the motor are converted into digital signals by an AD converter, and based on the digital signals, feedback control is performed such that the motor rotates at a desired speed.
In recent years, an AD converter with high AD conversion accuracy is desired in order to deal with various applications. As a related technique, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-133631 is known.